Sonho Resplandecente
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Quando acordo cheio de inúmeros desejos, vejo você refletido em meu sonho resplandecente.


**Deslumbrando Sonhos **por _Hermione Seixas_

**Beta:** Becky, que aceitou ser minha mais nova beta!

---

_Kurayami ni me o hiraite_

_Tesaguri no mama de_

_Ima arukidasunda_

_Aritureta kotoba janaku_

_Sotto senaka wo_

_Oshitekureta ne_

(Na escuridão, eu abri os olhos

Enquanto procurava pelo

Caminho no qual caminhamos

Não foram simples palavras

Que você disse gentilmente

Atrás de mim, não é mesmo?)

**Just a Survivor – Entrada de Sukisho **

---

Cinco anos. Tudo isso começou há cinco anos: Voldemort estava morto, mas os membros da Ordem da Fênix e aurores ainda perseguiam os Comensais da Morte que tinham escapado da morte durante a guerra. Aconteceu uma batalha em que eu quase perdi minha vida.

---

Dava pra ouvir atrás de mim os passos amassando as folhas e o farfalhar da capa contra o vento. Eu queria poder abrir os olhos, mas meu corpo não permitia. Sabia que me observavam e o meu coração bateu mais forte quando o senti se aproximar de mim. Seus dedos tocaram meu rosto, tirando o cabelo grudado na minha testa e acariciando minha cicatriz. Ele suspirou, se aproximando, e o cheiro de frutas cítricas estava mais próximo do meu nariz. Eu sentia a sua respiração contra minha orelha.

"Eu queria poder ter feito tantas coisas enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts. Queria ter dito o que realmente sentia enquanto havia tempo e não me escondido nas sombras do meu pai. Queria poder ter feito algo por você, mas agora é tarde. Eu sei que não está me escutando agora e que isso é uma idiotice, mas só queria que você soubesse o quanto eu sinto muito por tudo e por não ter lutado contra eles. Mas era minha família ou você e eu não poderia trocá-la por algo tão incerto. Você nunca me enxergou, de qualquer forma. Eu não poderia trair as únicas pessoas que estiveram ao meu lado quando desabei, por isso agi daquele jeito. Acho que nunca vou voltar a te ver, então saiba que você sempre vai estar no meu coração e que... É difícil dizer isso, mas... Eu sempre amei você, apesar de todas as ofensas e o ódio. Eu vou embora agora". Lábios suaves tocaram a minha boca, me surpreendendo. "Adeus".

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo meu corpo doer pelo esforço, vendo Draco Malfoy andando com passos lentos para o meio daquela floresta.

---

_Kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaetanakatta_

(Se esse mundo fosse plano, nós dois nunca teríamos cruzado nossos caminhos.)

**Fechamento de Tsubasa Chronicle**

---

Não posso dizer que não fiquei abalado, parecia que tinha recebido um feitiço cruel bem no peito, pois as palavras de Malfoy pareciam ter sido gravadas com fogo em minha mente. Era perturbador e me desesperava, principalmente quando comecei procurá-lo em todos os lugares. Fiquei obcecado. Na verdade, não tinha muita certeza do que faria quando o encontrasse, mas só sabia que tinha que encontrá-lo de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse.

---

Blaise Zabini exibia um sorriso de satisfação para Ron, quando deu um beijo na boca de seu noivo. Eu ri divertido ao ver Ron corar. Foi uma surpresa o casamento dos dois, mas aos poucos todo mundo foi aceitando a situação.

"Blaise, quando seu padrinho vai chegar?", perguntou um Ron impaciente.

"Calma, Ron. Já falei que logo. Além do mais, Hermione ainda não está aqui."

"E por que tanto mistério a respeito do seu padrinho? Você já sabe o meu há séculos, mas eu não tenho idéia de qual é o seu!", respondeu Ron, amuado.

"Eu já falei o porquê, foi difícil convencê-lo a vir, e eu já pedi pra..."

"'Tratá-lo educadamente, seja quem for porque você o considera demais e não se casará comigo se eu não me comportar'. Já sei, Blaise.", respondeu irritado, enquanto eu sorria.

Passos no corredor desviaram nossa atenção do que estávamos discutindo. A porta se abriu e uma pessoa vestida de preto entrou no pequeno salão, deixando todos os presentes silenciosos.

Senti minhas entranhas revirarem diante da pessoa que tinha à minha frente.

Draco Malfoy estava parado na porta.

"Então a Cinderela resolveu chegar", disse Blaise enquanto se soltava de Ron e ia em direção a Draco.

"Por Merlin, Blaise, fica um pouco com Weasley e já fala coisas sem sentido?", resmungou Draco enquanto tirava os óculos escuros e ficava em frente a Blaise.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco! Você está ótimo," murmurou ele, enquanto Draco revirava os olhos.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, não quero ficar no mesmo recinto que essas pessoas."

"Vamos", disse Blaise

Eu e Ron emudecemos.

"Eu não acredito que essa doninha vai ser o padrinho do meu casamento", murmurou Ron, furioso.

"Eu acho melhor você aceitar, lembra do que Blaise disse?", Hermione falou, atrás deles.

"Por que você chegou só agora?", perguntou Ron.

"Porque o trânsito estava horrível."

"Hermione, você é uma bruxa, por que não aparatou?" falou Ron, abismado.

"Porque eu quis andar de carro, pena que o trânsito tenha atrasado tanto."

"Aliás, por onde você entrou? A porta é ali," falou Ron enquanto apontava para o lugar onde Draco estava.

"Tem uma porta ali atrás, Ronald, eu trabalho aqui, francamente. Conheço isso melhor que você."

Minha cabeça estava vazia, apesar de ouvir perfeitamente a conversa de Ron e Hermione.

Draco Malfoy estava a três metros de distância e eu não conseguia fazer nada além de olhá-lo e lembrar as frases que tinha me dito há quatro anos.

"Harry, você está me escutando?" Hermione interrompeu minha linha de pensamentos.

"O que disse?"

"Por que não tira os olhos de Malfoy?" murmurou Hermione em meu ouvido.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Eu..."

"Hermione, até que enfim você chegou! Então podemos começar?" falou Blaise, com Draco atrás dele.

Eu fiquei olhando, mas Draco me ignorava completamente.

Nós assentimos e Hermione me puxou para um lado.

"Acorda, Harry." Ela entrelaçou seu braço no meu e andamos quando a música começou a tocar. Era uma pequena recepção com um juiz bruxo, poucos familiares e amigos íntimos da família Weasley.

Eu nunca entendi como andei até a espécie de altar e como fiquei parado observando Draco, de soslaio. Não entendi como a cerimônia porque só tinha Draco Malfoy na minha cabeça. Quando o vi dando os parabéns a Blaise, minha mente acordou e eu andei, decidido, até lá.

Quando parei ao lado deles, Draco olhou pra mim e acho que notei um brilho diferente nos seus olhos quando ele me pediu licença e saiu me deixando estático para trás. Quando o vi abrindo a porta do salão, fui andando em largos passos até ele.

"Malfoy, espera", eu disse, no topo da escada que ele descia.

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou enquanto continuava fazendo seu caminho.

"Porque eu tenho procurado você desde aquele dia."

Aquilo o deteve, fazendo-o se virar, me encarando.

"Do que você está falando, Potter?"

Eu tinha conseguido sua atenção, então desci também e ficamos frente a frente.

"Você sabe do que estou falando. Eu ouvi tudo."

Por uma fração de segundo, Draco pareceu horrorizado.

"Eu realmente não tenho idéia do que você está falando", ele me respondeu friamente, refazendo seus passos.

"Você não vai fugir de mim. Não de novo. Eu passei os últimos anos te procurando, agora que encontrei, não vou..."

O olhar frio que Draco me lançou me feriu, mas não o bastante para me deter.

"Eu não estou fugindo. Vou deixar bem claro: o passado está lá e vai continuar no mesmo lugar. Você faz parte dele, como esse mundo, então me deixe em paz", dizendo isso, ele foi embora, me deixando com um gosto ruim.

---

Foi a partir dali que minha obsessão aumentou e eu comecei a persegui-lo, para mostrar a ele que eu não fazia parte de seu passado e sim de seu presente. Talvez até mesmo de seu futuro. Eu não queria saber o motivo, mas já tinha me decidido.

---

"Harry, por favor, me diga pra que quer que eu suborne Blaise para conseguir o endereço do Malfoy?", Ron me perguntou pela vigésima vez.

"Temos um assunto pendente. Faça o que eu peço," pedi.

"Está bem, vou tentar. Não prometo nada."

---

_Shinjirareru mono_

_Mitsuketa nara_

_Aragaunda tsukinuketa_

_Sono mukou e_

(Se você encontrar

Algo em que acredita,

Passe por cima de tudo.

Siga em frente até o além)

**Just a Survivor – Entrada de Sukisho **

---

Ron não conseguiu o endereço, Blaise contou a Draco que eu estava atrás dele, então fui para o plano B: contratar um detetive. Foi assim que o encontrei. Não acreditei quando recebi o relatório de onde morava: era na parte da Londres trouxa de classe média. Foi onde as coisas começaram ficar mais sérias.

---

Eu estava sentado na praia, olhando as ondas invadindo a areia, enquanto pensava sobre o próximo passo que daria, agora que já tinha o endereço de Draco.

"Por que contratou um detetive pra me seguir?", sibilou o próprio atrás de mim, me fazendo saltar de susto, me virando para encará-lo. Os olhos cinza estavam frios de raiva. "Eu não tinha dito que queria você fora da minha vida? Por que foi perguntar para Blaise o meu endereço? O que quer de mim?"

"Como sabe do detetive?", perguntei.

"Eu não sou idiota, percebi que estava sendo seguido, então o abordei e perguntei o que queria comigo. Foi difícil de fazê-lo falar, mas nada que Veritasserum não resolva".

"Você é bom," murmurei.

"Eu sou um bruxo e sou um Malfoy, não é qualquer um que me engana. Então vai parar com isso e sair da minha vida? Ou vou ter que te matar para me deixar em paz?"

"Eu acho que é a segunda opção," respondi com um olhar decidido, fazendo Draco franzir o cenho.

"O que você pretende?" perguntou, demonstrando pela primeira vez suas emoções, a confusão visível.

"Apenas fazer você admitir que ainda me quer em sua vida," respondi rapidamente, me perguntando onde havia saído aquilo.

"Como posso querer ter ainda algo que nunca tive?", ele me perguntou.

"Então admita que me quer, de qualquer forma", corrigi, me aproximando.

"Nunca", sibilou enquanto se afastava.

"Vamos ver se não", respondi, puxando o corpo de Malfoy junto ao meu, deslizando uma mão pelas costas dele, enquanto a outra segurava seu rosto para que eu pudesse beijá-lo.

Draco relutou um pouco, mas quando minha língua tocou seu lábio, ele cedeu espaço e se entregou. O beijo em mim causou arrepios e tremor nas pernas. Eu acariciava Malfoy enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior, arrancando suspiros dele. Soltamos-nos vagarosamente, mas mantive minhas mãos em seu rosto.

"Por quê?", perguntou Draco.

Meu silêncio foi sua única resposta.

"Eu devia ter imaginado", falou Malfoy, se afastando. Olhando friamente para mim enquanto dizia, "Não me incomode mais, principalmente se não tiver um motivo bom o suficiente."

---

_Nee koi ni natte_

_Ai ni natte hane hirogetai_

_Nee ii koto mo_

_Warui koto mo subete tashite_

_Ni de watte umaku ikite_

(Ei, eu estou me apaixonando

Estou me apaixonando, quero abrir minhas asas.

Ei, pegue tanto as coisas boas

Quanto as coisas más, e junte tudo

E então divida-os em dois, compartilhando-os

**Super Drive – Entrada de Gravitation**

**---**

Depois disso, eu percebi o porquê daquela obsessão, o porquê de toda aquela comoção, de todas faltas de motivo e a busca por eles. Eu estava me apaixonando por Draco e só Merlin sabia a razão. Não fui rápido o bastante, mas percebi meus sentimentos e fui atrás dele, deixando tudo para trás - nossas brigas, nossas mágoas e tudo o mais.

---

Eu apertava impacientemente a campainha, ouvindo resmungos do outro lado da porta. Draco apareceu, praguejando contra minha visita surpresa.

"Mas o quê?... Potter, o que está fazendo aqui?

"Vim ver você," respondi simplesmente, entrando no apartamento.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Draco parecia furioso comigo, enquanto eu observava encantado o apartamento elegante, mas razoavelmente pequeno para uma pessoa ostentosa como Draco.

"Belo apartamento", eu disse, me sentado numa das poltronas negras.

"Saia," disse Draco apontando pra porta.

"Não."

"Olha, Potter..."

"Não, Draco. Dessa vez eu não vou escutar, mas você vai," eu disse quando me levantava e o encarava.

"Fale e saia," falou Draco.

"Eu sei por que fiz tudo aquilo", eu disse, enquanto ele arqueava as sobrancelhas.

"E daí?"

"E daí que eu estou me apaixonando por você", murmurei baixinho.

O silêncio inundou a sala e só se ouvia nossas respirações, nós dois nervosos: eu, por ter entregado meu coração e ele, provavelmente, por não acreditar no que acontecia.

"Como pode estar apaixonado por mim se me viu só três vezes em apenas seis meses?", perguntou Draco finalmente me encarando.

"Porque passei os últimos quatro anos atrás de você, desde que você me confessou que me amava," respondi.

"E por que não me disse isso naquele dia?"

"Porque eu não tinha encontrado o motivo de ter beijado você."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de descrença.

"E por que acha que esse é o motivo?"

"Eu simplesmente sei. Não me pergunte como, por favor", pedi.

"Saia", disse ele.

"Por quê?"

"Você acha que pode entrar na minha vida desse jeito, dizer que está se apaixonando por mim, sem nem me conhecer ao menos? Você acha que eu te receberia de braços abertos ou algo assim?" ele me perguntou e novamente fiz silêncio.

Draco riu desdenhoso.

"Você é mais idiota que imaginei. Sai daqui e me deixa em paz."

Olhei com raiva e me lancei em cima dele, beijando-o. E, para minha surpresa, fui correspondido.

"Se quer que eu saia de sua vida, por que me correspondeu? Por que não me deu um fora?"?

"Sai," grunhiu, me soltando e abrindo a porta para que eu saísse.

"Eu vou voltar", respondi ao sair, mas ele bateu a porta na minha cara.

---

_Kuchikateta miraiyori kimigahoshii_

_Aiwa daydreamin'_

_Kakanaikage_

_Maboroshito kieteikumaeni_

_Tewo nobasi_

(Eu te desejo tanto que o futuro que já não me importa,

O amor é um sonho,

Uma sombra passageira.

Agarre-o antes que desapareça,

Como uma ilusão)

**Daydreaming – Fechamento de Sukisho**

---

E, como prometi, voltei lá novamente. Nós discutíamos, acabávamos nos beijando e ele imediatamente me mandava embora. Aquela situação durou um mês, até que eu finalmente consegui algum progresso.

---

"Potter..." Uma voz cansada me atendeu. Draco parecia muito mal.

"O que houve?", perguntei, interessado, enquanto adentrava o apartamento.

"Nada que seja da sua conta. O que quer?", Draco perguntou rispidamente.

"Trouxe o jantar."

"Ótimo" resmungou Draco.

Eu fui até a cozinha, apanhei os talheres, pratos e copos, arrumei a mesa enquanto Draco continuava sentado no sofá.

"Venha, Draco", chamei, mas havia algo estranho com ele, que não se mexia. Geralmente estaria gritando para que eu saísse, mas apenas me ignorou. Como ele não me respondia, apoiei minha mão na testa dele. Estava ardendo em febre.

"Draco, você está queimando."

"Estou bem, saia", resmungou Draco.

Eu o ignorei e o peguei no colo, levando-o até o quarto dele.

Fui no banheiro e procurei por alguma poção, mas não encontrei nada. Quando fui perguntar a Draco onde poderia encontrar remédios, ele estava desmaiado sobre a cama. Executei um feitiço de termometria que aprendi na Academia de Aurores. Um pequeno papel saiu de sua varinha com a temperatura escrita ali: quarenta graus.

"Eu vou levar você para o hospital." Apanhei um agasalho para Draco, cobri-o e aparatei em St. Mungus.

"Alguém, por favor", chamei no corredor do hospital.

Rapidamente apareceu uma enfermeira.

"O que houve?", perguntou a senhora de rosto bondoso.

"Ele está queimando em febre, desmaiou na cama."

A enfermeira assentiu e me pediu para fazer a ficha de Draco na recepção, enquanto ela o atendia.

Duas horas depois, eu estava sentado passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, enquanto esperava notícias de Draco. Foi quando avistei a enfermeira que tinha me atendido.

"Senhora como está o meu... Hum... Amigo?" murmurei.

"Vai ficar bem, Sr. Potter. Se quiser, pode ir ao quarto dele. Ele está com pneumonia mais forte que o normal, então não o deixe sair daquele quarto por enquanto. Está no quarto 412", respondeu a senhora.

Eu suspirei e tomei direção ao quarto.

Draco estava deitado de olhos fechados quando me sentei ao lado dele e segurei sua mão.

"Espero que esteja melhor", murmurei dando um beijo na mão dele.

"É claro que estou", Draco me respondeu, com a voz rouca.

"Draco...", sussurrei.

"Cale a boca, idiota."

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto acariciava a mão dele.

"O que ainda está fazendo aqui?" Draco me perguntou.

"Eu não ia te deixar aqui sozinho."

"Vá embora, eu não preciso de babá. Obrigado por me trazer, mas eu não preciso."

"Draco, pare de agir desse jeito."

Draco estreitou os olhos, mas ficou quieto.

"O que você quer, Potter?"

"Eu quero que você admita que me quer por perto."

Draco parecia mais cansado que antes e apenas falou, "Por quê?"

"Porque eu te amo", falei. "E se você não fosse tão teimoso admitiria que me ama também, eu sei que ama."

"Eu..."

"Draco, não fuja de mim como da última vez, eu peço a você. Não fuja disso", falei pousando a cabeça sobre a mão de Draco olhando para ele.

"Harry...", chamou meu nome, me fazendo sorrir.

"Sim?"

"Eu não fujo mais, prometo", respondeu, me puxando para um beijo.

---

_Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni_

_Yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto_

(Quando acordo de inúmeros desejos

Você está refletido em um sonho resplandecente

A silhueta que me sorri, que me guia)

**Glaring Dreams**

---

Foi assim que as coisas ficaram mais sérias. Tão sérias que, hoje, um ano depois, vou pedi-lo em casamento no Baile de Hallowen da família Zabini.

"Harry, onde você pôs a capa azul?", pergunta Draco, interrompendo meus pensamentos. "O que está fazendo aí no escuro e olhando a lua?".

"Pensando..." Draco franze as sobrancelhas.

"Algum problema?" Eu sorrio.

"Claro que não, Draco, apenas lembrando."

Ele assente.

"A capa está na cadeira do escritório", respondo.

"Certo." Draco sai deixando-me sozinho novamente.

Eu vou me arrumar antes que eu me atrase.

---

Esta noite está linda, perfeita para o que vou fazer. Não que fosse um passo muito grande: eu e Draco já moramos juntos há mais de sete meses. Mas casamento é algo permanente! Não que eu não queira ficar com Draco pra sempre, mas não sei se ele quer isso também.

"Quer dançar comigo, ó, príncipe Harry?" murmurou Draco no meu ouvido, me provocando um arrepio. Ele havia adorado aquela minha roupa de príncipe desde que viu no manequim da Madame Malkin. Ele também está muito bonito com a roupa de Conde Drácula que insisti para que colocasse.

"Vou adorar, ó, Conde Drácula", respondo, com um sorriso.

Nós andamos até a pista de dança, a mão dele envolvendo minha cintura enquanto encosto minha cabeça em seu ombro.A música é lenta e gosto muito de dançá-la, agarrado ao corpo quente de Draco, tão cheiroso e confortável.

E meu, somente meu. Eu rio com o pensamento.

"O que foi?", ele pergunta curioso.

"Estava pensando em como você é gostoso", respondo, beijando-o.

"Ah, obrigado", me responde, rindo.

"É um prazer." Ele me abraça mais forte.

Eu já sabia que essa hora ia chegar.

"Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Podemos conversar lá fora?"

Ele me olha, um pouco temeroso, e assente.

"Vamos", eu digo, pegando-o pela mão e o guiando até o jardim dos Zabini.

"O que houve, Harry?", ele me pergunta, aparentemente calmo.

Eu sei pelas suas mãos que ele está uma pilha. Será que já o que está vindo? Balanço a cabeça e

começo a falar.

"Draco, eu quero que fique quieto enquanto eu falo, certo?"

Ele assente, soltando um suspiro.

"Eu não sou bom com essas coisas, então vou direto ao ponto: estamos juntos há um ano – maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem -, mas, pra mim, ainda não é suficiente." Tomo as mãos dele, trêmulas agora.

Ele não me encara.

"Draco?"

Seu olhar está desolado e eu franzo a testa. "O que houve?", pergunto.

"Eu já vinha percebendo que você estava distante, pensativo, que não era mais o mesmo. Harry, vá direto ao ponto e acabe com tudo. Enrolar não combina muito com a situação."

Eu ergo as sobrancelhas.

"Obrigado por ter cortado todo romantismo da situação", eu digo, sarcástico.

Ele se contorce desconfortavelmente.

"Do que está falando? Você está terminando comigo, qual é a parte romântica disso?", ele responde rispidamente.

Fico chocado.

"Terminar com você? Por que eu terminaria com você?", pergunto, pasmo.

Ele dá de ombros e me responde, "Você tem ficado distante ultimamente, não fala comigo direito. Imaginei que fosse isso, só estava esperando o assunto ser abordado."

Respiro fundo, para então abraçá-lo.

"Realmente, eu não falei muito com você nos últimos dias e há uma ótima razão para isso."

"Então o que é?", ele me pergunta, aliviado.

"Bom..." Pego as mãos dele e as beijo. "Eu estava falando como você é importante pra mim e como te amo, mas o que temos não é suficiente para mim. Eu quero mais. Quero você por inteiro. Quero que seja meu pra sempre. Eu quero que case comigo", falo, acariciando as bochechas coradas de Draco.

"Casar?", ele me pergunta, com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu sei que num relacionamento como o nosso é só mais um passo. Nós moramos juntos há mais de sete ótimos meses, apesar das brigas. É inegável, Draco. A gente se completa".

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Potter. Pare com esses clichês baratos. Tudo bem, eu caso com você, mas não fica meloso demais, ok?" ele me responde, sorrindo.

Eu rio e o beijo, sabendo que, no fundo, ele adora escutar meus clichês baratos, apesar de manter toda essa pose.

Ele seria meu. Todo meu. Para sempre.

**Fim**

---

**N/A:** Kawaii O.O. O titulo original da fic é Glaring Dreams, mas por dicas da Becky pus em português, aí icou como Sonhos Resplandecentes, achei muito gay, então troquei para um sinonimo aproximado que foi deslumbrando. O titulo e a sinopse estão péssimos, mas prometo melhorar...

Agradecimento especial a Becky, por sua paciencia e espero estar aprendendo cada vez mais com você!

Essa fic participa do I Challenge O Resto do Fórum Pumpkin Pie.

Bom, eu fiz essa fic baseada em cenas de Gravitation (Yukiiiiii), tanto que o Draco está muito Yuki nessa fic . Enfim, utilizei trechos de músicas de anime, aqui vão os nomes das músicas e bandas e o anime que pertence, ok?

**Just a Survivor – **_Abertura de Sukisho(Sukinamonowa Sukidakara Shouganai)_Letra retirada da canção do fechamento de **Tsubasa Chronicle**, eu não tenho idéia do nome da música e nem de quem canta.

**Super Drive – **_Abertura de Gravitation –_ **_Não tenho idéia de quem canta_****_  
_Daydreamin – **_Fechamento de Sukisho_** – _Não faço idéia de quem canta  
_Glaring Dreams – **_Fechamento de Gravitation _**– _Kotani Kinya/Mad Soldiers _**_(No desenho ela é cantada por Bad Luck, a banda de Shuichi Shindou, o personagem principal)_

Espero que alguém pegue as músicas, elas são realmente boas. ;)

Sayonara.


End file.
